


Disturbed

by orphan_account



Series: Nights with Loki [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, i don't really know what else to tag, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are trying to write your book but Loki has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbed

You are sitting in your study writing your book. You're on the eighth chapter but you should be on the twelfth by now. It is all Loki's fault. He is constantly around trying to distract you (and more often than not successfully). Constantly trying to get you to sleep with him. You told him that you needed a break so you could concentrate on your book but Loki doesn't care.

He has been scarce over the past few days which should be worrying if you weren't so focused on finishing this chapter. You've had writers block for the past week and it is stressing you out.

To be honest you'd be happy for the distraction but Loki doesn't seem to be showing up.

"Typical," you say laughing.

You stand up to go to the kitchen for tea when you notice your favourite mug sitting on the bookshelf. You rarely use that one though. You used a horrid orange chipped one earlier.

You go in to the hall to see if your roommate left it out but her bag and coat aren't by the door so she must be out at Uni or work. 

"Ah well," you sigh. You go to the kitchen because you're not going to drink tea from an unknown source.

As the kettle boils you look down at one of your flatmates magazines. That new medieval drama good a good write up so you decide to watch it on iplayer later.

The kettle boils and you pull a green mug down from the shelf dropping a cranberry and raspberry tea bag in to it. As you fill the mug with water you laugh at how Loki would approve of your mug choice. 

As you walk back to your study you think about what you want your main character to do next. She was suppose to leave home to find her real parents but you decide against that; you always thought it was weird whenever stories of adopted children going out to find their biological are in the newspaper. 

You push the door open and the mug of unknown tea is now sitting next to your laptop with a note attached. 

_Love, I'm saddened to see that you walked past the tea I made for you. I thought you liked chamomile tea - xxx_

You laugh at the note which is written in green pen. You know exactly who wrote it but you push the mug aside anyway. 

"Loki, I don't need chamomile, if anything I need coffee," you murmur. 

You turn back to your laptop. In the hour you sit undisturbed you finish the eighth chapter (even though it is really shit).

You go on to the Internet to check your email. 

"Ahh, my love. I see you've finished," you hear Loki say behind you. (Why does he always turn up unannounced?)

"Yes, but I'm going back in a minute. I need to proof read," you say turning around in your chair. 

"That can be done another time." Loki suddenly vanished and re-materialises next to your chair. 

You turn back to your computer screen and start deleting marketing emails. Loki grabs the back of the chair and pulls you round to face him. 

"Loki, please-" but you are cut off by his lips against yours. 

You give him a slight shove but he doesn't let go. You push forward in to the kiss. 

When he pulls away you groan yearning for the contact. You love that Loki is all yours, or rather, you're his. 

"I thought you needed to proof read," he says with a smug look on his face. 

"That can be done another time." You pull him back down and kiss him. 

He slowly kisses down your neck and unbuttons your shirt to reveal your green bra. He runs his hands down your stomach. You shiver at the touch. He kisses down your collar bone on to your shoulder. 

You feel his hands start to unbutton your jeans. "No," you say pulling his hands away. 

He groans but starts to kiss your stomach. You sit with your head back smiling at how relaxed you are feeling. When you look down he is at your jeans again. 

"Don't say anything," he whispers and you do as commanded. 

He starts to lick your skin just above the waist of your jeans. Then he starts to unbutton your jeans, with his teeth. You groan. 

He pulls your jeans off and leans against your legs tracing patters on the backs of your thighs. 

He starts to rub your clitoris over your underwear. You groan again. 

You feel his tongue against your skin again. Licking over the waistband of your panties. 

You push them down so he has better access. 

"Ah, much better." He starts to rub you again. Then suddenly he stops. 

You groan at the loss of touch. But it is not for long when he starts licking your clitoris. You groan and buck against him. You feel his hands gliding up your body to your bra strap which is suddenly loose and your falling out of it. He starts to massage your breasts paying special attention to your nipples.

He starts sucking on your clit. You already feel incredibly wet and not because of his saliva. You groan again and start to push against him. 

"Loki, oh, more," you shout out.

His hands leave your breasts and go down to sit on your knees and he begins to move them towards your clit. He is still eating you out but by the time his hands reach your clit you are so close to orgasm that you don't realise his mouth leave you and his hands replacing them. He starts to rub you again just as you reach climax and you cum all over his hand. 

He smiles and starts to suck on your nipple. You pull him up and kiss him. 

"Thank you," you groan and suddenly he is gone, leaving you naked on your sticky computer chair unable to move because if the state of relaxation you are in. 

Thank god he though to push the book case up against the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I have written. I did it in an hour because I had a jumble of thoughts I wanted to get rid of. I hope whoever reads this thinks it is good and leave comments. I'd like some feedback on what I could improve on.


End file.
